highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
AdventureQuest
Of note, these events take place in an alternate timeline from the adventures of the Hero of Falconreach. However, these timelines are sometimes more divergent than others and occasionally cross each other. Tales of adventurers are not uncommon across Lore but few are as prolific as the tales that have arisen about the Hero of Battleon. Story The Beginning A hub of adventure for the world of Lore, the town of Battleon is home to several adventurers. One of these -- the Hero of Battleon -- found him or herself in the midst of a conflict between the Elves and Drakel of the region shortly after arriving. The conflict, motivated by the newly awakened Drakel in their fear of a terrible and ancient evil, ultimately began splitting their race into different factions but an uneasy peace was soon reached. Soon afterwards, the Mysterious Necromancer launched an invasion of undead against Battleon. After curbing those forces, the adventurers of Battleon found themselves embroiled in yet another Dragon War|conflict -- as Akriloth sought the Prime Fire Orb which was in the possession of Drakath. The Hero of Battleon slew Drakath, retrieving the Prime Fire Orb and the Prime Darkness Orb. The Prime Darkness Orb was stored in the Battleon Guardian Tower and the Prime Fire Orb given to Akriloth. Akriloth used the Orb to transform into an even more powerful dragon. Meanwhile, the Mysterious Necromancer revived Drakath into a mindless dracolich. The dracolich attacked Battleon -- the Hero and the Paladin Artix von Krieger defeated Drakath and then traveled north to seek Galanoth. Galanoth advised the heroes to seek out the Ice Scythe, held by an Ice Demon. Though they defeated the demon, the creature smashed the scythe as a final act. Undeterred, Galanoth reforged the Ice Scythe into the Ice Claymore. Returning to battle Akriloth, the adventurer destroyed the ancient fire dragon and his elemental army. With the destruction of the Prime Fire Orb, the elemental forces became unbalanced -- to restore order, Nefaria gave the Hero of Battleon one of Akriloth's eggs. Great Fire War Peace prevailed for a short time, until a fire army led by Drakonnan attacked the village of Ashenvale. This army continued until it reached the village of Moonra, where it was met by a band of heroes and adventurers. Drakonnan and his forces retreated, while the Hero of Battleon searched for the lost Flame Guardian Armor. Drakonnan, however, was not idle and regrouped with Plasma Dragons in his ranks. Sending the plasma dragons out to one location to lure the heroes away, Drakonnan launched an offensive on Battleon itself. The town was destroyed and Demento was slain by Varax in the midst of the attack. When Drakonnan's forces were finally beaten back, he became enraged and kidnapped several of the heroes -- holding them captive in his fortress in the Smoke Mountains. Yulgar, with the help of the Hero, forged the Ice Katana. With this new weapon in hand, the remaining heroes launched an assault on Drakonnan's forces. While other adventurers battled the millions of fire monsters in Drakonnan's army, the Hero fought the Shadowfire Knight -- a brainwashed Artix von Krieger! After Artix was defeated, he returned to his normal self. Uneasily allying with Zorbak, the Hero then traveled deeper into the fortress and freed more allies of Battleon. After this, Zorbak and the Hero fought Drakonnan -- who used a Mega Fire Orb to morph into an even more powerful version of himself. Despite this, the Hero defeated him and ended the Great Fire War. In the aftermath of the war, Valencia was kidnapped by a band of Drakel led by Commander Kragg. When he was defeated and she was rescued, this faction of Drakel seemed to splinter into several more factions. Dracomancer Saga When dragons began unprovoked attacks in the mountains, Galanoth, the Hero of Battleon and their allies sprang into action. Galanoth and his apprentice Zero Hex were captured and though the army of Battleon won in the end, they were forced to return to Battleon to regroup. While they were there, the dragons assaulted Battleon. In the midst of the battle, it was revealed that the dragons were being led by the Dracomancers -- of which Zero Hex was secretly one. Ultimately, a truce was reached between the Dragonslayers and the dragons.Do Epic Quest Under directions from Warlic and Sage Uldor, the Hero traveled to Darkovia Forest to investigate strange happenings involving a red fog. While investigating, Sage Uldor experienced a vision of Orcs stealing the Death Roller from a group of Drakel. The Hero of Battleon raced to Dragonstone to stop the danger. Following this victory, the Hero met Artix von Krieger in Fangmaw and helped to battle undead. It was during this battle that they encountered an Ribber who spoke to them -- warning them of a "Shadow Master" they sought to defeat. To protect Battleon against the Shadow Master, the Hero journeyed to the Skraeling Desert and sought out an Orb of Light. Nith the Shadowdragon brought a message to Uldor and the Hero from the Shadow Master -- urging them to retrieve the Eye of Naab. They decided to do so, only as a means of finding out the identity of the Shadow Master. With the Eye, they discovered the Shadow Master was Epheel and that he was attempting to prevent an attack upon the world of Lore by the Devourer. Real World AdventureQuest is the first game released by Artix Entertainment. External Links *AdventureQuest Category:AdventureQuest Category:Artix Entertainment